Halloween Time
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Mako and Korra are a 12th grade High School couple. Halloween is today and they want to have a party at his and his brother Bolin's place. Asami is going to be there too. Will things go crazy? Has some bad words in it. I wanted to put this story up when it was Halloween but I didn't get it done it time. oh well. I don't think it really matters xD Bosami and Makorra.


Korra Nickson was a senior in High School. She put on a white short sleeve top, blue jeans, white socks and she put on white sneakers. She put her hair in a ponytail. She walked down the stairs. Her Mom, Senna gave her bacon and eggs for breakfast while her Dad just sat on his lazy ass while reading the newspaper.

"Good morning. Korra. It's Halloween today. Do you know what you want to be?" Senna asked.

"Morning Mom. I know and I'm really happy. I love Halloween. I'm going to dress up as Astrid from How to Train Your Dragon. I bought the costume in a Halloween store when I left school to walk home yesterday" Korra replied.

"Oh. What a great choice. She fits you so well" Senna said with a smile.

"I know. I'm a lot like her. And she is one of my favorite female movie characters" Korra said as she started eating her breakfast.

"Mom?" Korra asked.

"Yes? What is it?" Senna asked back.

"Would it be ok if I go to my boyfriend's Mako's house after school? My friends Asami is going to be there too not just us and his brother and us" Korra replied.

"Ok. Sure but don't stay too late this is on a school night. You have school the next day" Senna said.

"I won't. Ok that's the bus. I have to go. Bye Mom!" Korra called out as she got on her backpack and ran out the door and got on the school bus. When the school bus drove in the school parking lot. Korra walked out of the school bus. And walked inside the school. As she walked to her class for 1st period. Someone pulled her into a kiss. She realized it was her boyfriend Mako. She smiled as she kissed back.

"Hey sweetie" Mako said as he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey. Mako? Would it be ok if I go to your house after school? I'll get to my house first then later on I'll walk to your house" Korra said.

"My Mom and Dad are working late so they won't be back home until tomorrow. So of course you can come over. I'm always lonely without you there" Mako replied with a smile.

"I'm going to put on my Halloween costume at your house. I can't wait to be there. It's going to be so fun" Korra said with a smile on her face. Mako hugged his girlfriend softly.

"I can't wait too. Korra. You're so special to me. Everything looks great on you. I'm sure your Halloween costume will look perfect" Mako replied. Korra was so happy to have him as a boyfriend. He gets angry sometimes nut she is ok with that. He was always a nice boyfriend to her. And the only boyfriend she wanted was him. Only Mako and nobody else. They were so happy together. She was remembering when they were both a sophomore. And they both confess there love to each other.

*Flashback*

As the school bell rang. Everybody walked out of the school and got on the school bus to get home. But Korra was on the outside of the school. She was waiting for Mako to get out. She has been in love with him for a long time. She wanted to finally tell him her feelings. They were best friends since Middle School. But when they reached High School. She started to have feelings for him. Every time they were having a conversation. Her heart was racing and she couldn't stop blushing.

"Ok. You can do this Korra. Tell him how you feel. You can do this!" Korra told herself. As she saw Mako walk out of the school building. She quickly walked by him.

"Hey Mako. I um. I want to uh. Tell you something" Korra said as she started to blush.

"Hey Korra! Oh. What do you want to tell me?" Mako asked with a smile. Korra grabbed his hand and walked to a wall next to the school. She didn't want anybody to listen. Mako was confused. She must really wanted to tell him something that she didn't want anyone to hear.

"I been wanting to tell you this since Freshmen year. I don't know if you feel the same way but I want to tell you anyway. I can't hold my feelings for you any longer. I… I love you Mako" Korra replied as she stared down at the floor while blushing. Mako was filled was shock but he quickly smiled.

"I love you too. And I also started having feelings for you since we started High School too. I always wanted to tell you but I was not sure you felt the same way. Now that I know you feel the same way about me. Will you be my girlfriend?" Mako asked. Korra gasp in shock.

"Yes. I will be your girlfriend" Korra replied as she hugged him and cried tears of joy. They stop hugging as they both shared their first kiss. They both let go as they both gave a smile to each other. They got on their school bus. Korra was so glad to finally have the one she has loved for so long. Since freshmen year.

*End of flashback*

"I'll see you later" Korra said.

"See you later, My love" Mako said back. As they shared one more kiss. They went to their classrooms for 1st period. Korra walked in her classroom for 1st period and walked to her seat and sat down. The whole classroom was decorated with Halloween decorations. Her friend Asami sat next to her. She was poking her trying to get her attention.

"Ok. Stop poking me Asami. What is it?" Korra asked while annoyed.

"What are you going to be for Halloween?" Asami asked.

"I'm going to be Astrid from How to Train Your Dragon" Korra replied.

"Oh. That's pretty cool. I'm going to be a sexy maid. I took a picture of the costume on my cell phone. Look" Asami said as she showed Korra the costume on her cell phone.

"What the hell? That costume shows a lot of skin. Are your parents ok with you wearing that?"Korra asked.

"Um. I don't think they will. They don't even know I bought it. I'll put it on when my Dad drops me off at Mako and Bolin's house" Asami replied.

"I'm going to put on my Halloween costume at their house too. And Asami you better put your cell phone away. I hear the teacher coming!" Korra called out. Asami was about to grab her cell phone and put it away when the phone slid off of her desk and fell on to the floor next to the teacher's desk.

"Damn it!" Asami called out while angry.

"I'll get it" Korra said as she got her cell phone and gave it back to Asami. Asami put her cell phone away as the teacher walked in. The both girls sigh with relief. As the bell rang for 2nd period. Korra walked out of the classroom. Asami was walking with her since they both had the same class for 2nd period as well. Mako was also in there 2nd period class too. Korra sat in her chair next to Mako. They stared at each other. Korra hold on to one of his hands. They were still staring at each other. Everybody in the whole school even the teachers thought they look so great together . They even were told they look great together.

"Guys stop staring at each other and do your work. The teacher is going to get mad. You two love birds" Asami said and winked. Mako and Korra looked embarrassed. They stop staring at each other and started working on their math problems. Finally it was the last period of the school day. PE. Korra walked in the girls locker-room. She went to her locker and grabbed her volley ball uniform. She put it on as her and the other girls walked in the Gym. Korra was the caption of the volley ball team and Mako was the caption of the soccer team. As everybody were busy talking. Korra grabbed Mako's shirt and push her lips to his as they started making out. Everyone was busy talking they didn't notice them making out. Asami smirked and walked over to them.

"My goodness. You two can't get away from each other. Don't you ever want a break from each other?" Asami asked.

"No" They both said at the same time.

"I understand. You two must really love each other. Bolin and I love each other but not as much as you guys love each other. No wonder everyone in the school think you make such a great couple. Oh and I can't wait for the party tonight. It's going to be so fun" Asami said.

"Yeah. I can't wait too" Korra said back. Everybody got done talking as Korra and Mako went to their teachers for volley ball and soccer. Soon the school day was over. Korra walked out of the school as Mako pulled her into a kiss once again.

"See you tonight sweetie" Mako said.

"See you tonight" Korra replied. Korra walked home.

"Hey Korra. Welcome home" Senna said with a smile.

"Hey Mom" Korra replied. It became dinner time. Korra finished her food and went over to her bedroom. She put her Halloween costume in a bag and walked out of her bedroom.

"Bye Mom!" Korra called out.

"Bye. Have a great time" Senna said. Korra was walking to Mako and Bolin's house. As she walked to their front door. She ring the doorbell. Mako opened the door. He was dress up as a vampire.

"I missed you. Sweetie" Mako said.

"I missed you two. I'm going to put on my costume in the bathroom. I'll be right back" Korra replied as she went to the bathroom to get the costume on. Before she walked up to the bathroom she saw Bolin and Asami. Asami had her sexy maid costume on and Bolin was dress up as superman.

"Hey Korra. Great to see you" Bolin said.

"Hey guys! Great to see you too. I'm going to put my costume on in the bathroom. I'll be right back" Korra said as she walked up to the bathroom. Bolin was eating a lot of the candy in the bowel.

"Bolin. Stop eating the candy. There won't be any left for the trick or treaters. You're such a damn pig" Mako said.

"I am not! I just love candy that's all" Bolin replied. Mako rolled his eyes. He walked up to the bathroom while Korra was putting on her costume. He stands by the wall outside of the bathroom.

"Are you done? I want to see you?" Mako asked.

"I'm almost done!" Korra called out as she got on the last part of her costume. She open the door.

"Here's my costume. How do I look?" Korra asked. Korra's outfit fit her very well. Her hair was braided. She looked very beautiful.

"You look so hot in your costume" Mako said and smiled.

"Huh? This costume is not hot at all. Oh" Korra said as she realized what he meant. Mako pushed Korra softly next to the wall in the bathroom.

"Oh no! Are you going to suck my blood vampire?" Korra asked as she was joking around.

"No. I rather kiss your lips. My love" Mako replied as he was joking back. Korra opened her mouth as Mako put her lips on hers. The kiss was really heated. So there kiss became more passionate and more heated. Mako bend down and kissed her neck.

"Mako…" Korra moan. Soon Mako became on top of her. They both smiled but as they were about to go even more then kissing Bolin and Asami walked up to the bathroom. They wanted to know what was taking so long.

"Hey Korra! Are you done yet? Asami and I want to see your costume… What the hell?" Bolin said as he saw that Mako and Korra were on the floor. And Mako was on top of her. He was gross out by it but Asami thought it was very sweet. Mako and Korra were very red in the face as they stand up.

"Well it looks like you two had some fun there. Why don't we do that Bolin?" Asami asked and winked.

"Uh….." Bolin said while blushing. Asami laughed at her boyfriend's face.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Korra asked.

"Sure! I have a lot of movies. What do you want to watch?" Mako asked. Korra looked where Mako's DVDs were. She looked and saw a really scary movie. She grabbed it and showed it to Mako.

"How about this one?" Korra asked.

"Sure" Mako replied.

"NO! That movie scared the crap out of me. I rather watch any Disney movie" Bolin said while sobbing.

"Bolin. You're such a baby. It's just a movie" Mako said.

"Let's watch it now!" Asami yelled.

"YEAH!" Korra yelled. They got on the sofa in the recroom. Mako put the DVD on as they started watching the movie. All but Bolin who covered his head with a pillow. Mako wrapped his arms around Korra. Some trick or treaters walked up to the front door and ring the doorbell.

"I'll get it" Asami said but Korra stopped her.

"No! They can't see you in that. What if there little kids at the door? I'll get it" Korra said as she walked to the front door.

'Ok. I'll pause the movie when you get back" Bolin called out he missed the pause button and push the volume button by mistake to full blast.

"HOLY CRAP! BOLIN! TURN IT DOWN!" Mako yelled.

"OOPS! WRONG BUTTON! DAMN!" Bolin yelled. Korra covered her ears.

"What the hell!" Korra said. Korra opened the front door.

"Trick or treat!" three trick or treats called out. One little girl was Princess Sofia, one boy was a vampire and one girl was Snow White.

"Aw. You look so cute in your outfits. Here you go" Korra said as she handed them candy in their bags.

"Thank you" They all said.

"You're very welcome. Bye" Korra said as she shut the front door. She walked back to the recroom and sat back on the sofa next to her lovely boyfriend. Mako wrapped his arms around her again. Soon the movie was over and Mako took the movie out and put in back in the DVD case. Korra was really scared of the movie. She never got scared of a scary movie ever but this one really got her scared. Would Mako call her a baby too since she was scared of the movie like Bolin was. Mako saw his girlfriend in the hallway in his house. He walked up to his girlfriend.

"Hey. Why are you alone in the hallway? Alone without me with you. How dare you" Mako said as he joked and wrapped his arms around her. Korra smiled but soon her smile went away.

"Mako? Do you think I'm a baby?" Korra asked.

"A baby? Of course not. Why would you think I think you're a baby?" Mako asked why confused.

"Because I was scared of the movie. I never got scared of any scary movie but I just got scared of that one. So you must think I'm a baby too" Korra said while upset.

"Korra. No I don't you're a baby. I could never say that to you ever. I say that to Bolin all the time because I'm just joking around. I joke with my brother a lot. He knows I don't really mean it. I knew you were scared at the movie the whole time we were watching because you were shaking. And so what if you thought it was scary. I love you and I'll never hate you. You know that right?"" Mako asked as he tough her chin with his finger.

"Yes. I'm sorry" Korra said as she push her lips to Mako's. A heated kiss once again. Soon they wanted more kisses. A big make-out in the hallway was pretty crazy. But they loved all there make-outs no matter where they are. They loved them.

"Oh. I always like your lips on mine. It feels so good." Korra said while they kissed. As they both let go of their lips. Korra hugged him. She whispered softly to his ear.

I love you…..

As Korra said that he began to kiss her again. Kiss her and kiss her until they both needed to break for air. And continued to kiss. They both wanted more but they didn't want Bolin and Asami to walk in and ruin it like they did when they had their big make-out in the bathroom. They both walked back to where Bolin and Asami were. They were carving pumpkins on the table in the kitchen. One was a vampire pumpkin face, one was a surprise pumpkin face and one was a Halloween cat face. They put the pumpkins outside. They put candles in the pumpkins. As they walked back inside there were all eating a lot of Halloween candy. Bolin kept eating Halloween candy like a pig. Korra ate some candy but she keeps looking at Mako. They shared a kiss once again. Soon it became 11:30. Asami and Bolin were sleeping on the sofa. Mako was sleeping on the floor. Korra was sleeping on the floor next to Mako with one of her arms on his chest. Korra was late getting home, Asami's Dad was late picking her up and Mako and Bolin's parents were about to get home. They just left a big candy mess in the recroom. Korra woke up and looked at the clock. She saw that it was very late. Her Mom is going to be very angry at her. I guess all that candy made everyone sleepily.

"OMG! I'M SO LATE!" Korra yelled. It woke everyone up.

"OMG! My Dad is late picking me up! What the hell?!" Asami yelled out.

"Bro! OUR PARENTS ARE GOING TO COME HOME SOON AND WE HAVE A DAMN MESS OF CANDY IN THE RECROOM!" Bolin yelled.

"OMG!" Mako ran to where the mess was. Korra and Asami helped out too since it was there mess too. Asami got her normal clothes as he Dad picked her up. Korra was about to ran out the front door when Mako grabbed her hand.

"A good bye kiss" Mako said and smiled. Korra smiled back and gave a kiss. It was a very long kiss they both left their lips.

"I had a great time tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at school" Korra said.

"I had a great time too. And ok I'll see you tomorrow at school. I love you" Mako said and pulled her into a kiss. Korra kissed back passionately. Korra left her boyfriend's lips once again with a smile. Korra walked home super-fast. She walked up to her front door and opened it.

"Your late" Senna said with an angry face.

"I'm sorry! We all fell asleep eating candy. I didn't know it was this late" Korra said while upset.

"Ok. But promise me you'll never do it again?" Senna asked.

"I promise" Korra said.

"Did you have fun?" Senna asked.

"Yes. I had great fun" Korra replied. But her most favorite part was making out with her boyfriend Mako. She soon went to bedroom.


End file.
